


Forest madness

by Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast rimming, Egg Laying, Hard vore, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Snuff, Vore, beastiality, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man/pseuds/Ivan_the_terrible_metal_man
Summary: Heyo! This is just a vent smut thing is writing, Enjoy!!!
Kudos: 17





	Forest madness

It was a lovely evening Xune thought as he walked out, his husband told him to bring something to protect himself, he didn’t listen “I don’t need it! I’ll be fine baby!” Xune yelled at the ork, “Well, atleast bring snacks for ya self, don’t want yah going hungry” xune groaned “I really don’t need it! I’ll be fine!” Xune yelled as he walked out to the forest, pouting “Protecting myself, yeah right, I don’t need weapons, I have magic!” Xune walked into the forest, going deeper and deeper into the forest, there have been rumors of a beast, with massive muscles, a tentacled mane, claws that could cut metal, jaws that could break bone, and a massive, spiked and knotted cock but those were just rumors Xune thought. Xune realized as he was walking it was late and he should probably go home, just in case the ‘monster’ was real, Xune walked and walked when behind him he heard a leaf crunch, he froze up in fear “W-Who’s there?” As he turned around nothing was there “Aggob, baby, this isn’t funny, I’m going home” he said As he faced forward only to be met with a 20 foot beast looking at him he froze again the monster looking at his feminine appearance, it snarled at the boy, it’s cock rising, and it’s foul, breeding musk with it, “Oh god” Xune thought “That scent, it’s like it’s raping my nose...” Xune quivered at the sight of the beast “please...I have a husband, I’m not a girl, I’m a boy!” The beast responded by knocking him to the ground and ripping his clothes off, Xune’s tiny cock fucking the dirt as the beast began to fuck it’s new mate and breeding sow, forcing its cock into his ass “No! Stop! It won’t fit!” as the beast forced almost all of its spiny cock down his tight ass, trying to breed him like any other elf it’s encountered “NO! GET OUT! IM GONNA-“ he yelled before 2 tentacles went into his ears and began to fuck his brain too “Oh god” Xune thought, his body and mind beginning to give in “Why does it feel good? It hurts so much...” Eventually the beast pulled out of him, Xune sighed in relief and tried crawling away, before being pulled back as the beast pushed his face into It’s ass. Xune began to cry as it increased the pressure, his nose and mouth against it’s anus, it realized it’s new toy wasn’t doing it’s job, so it just broke them and proceeded to rip off his legs, Xune screamed out in pain, tears rushing out of his face, unable to breath, he tried in vain to get it off and eventually passed out...He was awakened to the brutal and slow ripping of his flesh Xune cried out and screamed “PLEASE, PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME ILL DO WHAT YOU WANT” before it bit his arms clean off “AAAAAAAHHAAAAAAH GOD PLEASE” he kept screaming and crying to no avail before the last thing he saw was the beast biting into his chest


End file.
